Public Enemies (Young Plumbers)
Public Enemies is the eighth episode of Young Plumbers. Plot recruits are all sitting in the barracks. None of them look like they want to do much of anything. Paper: I can't believe it... Rob: But at least we know who to go after. is more silence. Paper: We should have figured it out earlier, though, I mean, he just so happened to get controlled by a parasite and then abducted by Rex. Sci: Agreed. Toon: But he is still controlling the other Magisters. Bink: So why doesn't he destroy us? stops and thinks. Brian: Because his plan isn't ready yet. Jack: How do you know that? Brian: All supervillains have a plan... Aevan: But if he doesn't want to attack us, that means he is scared of us. Water: Perhaps, but I doubt it. Zon: What we need is answers. Ben: Agreed. Paper: Then answers we will find. camera cuts to an undisclosed location. Lotin and another figure are standing across from each other. Figure: Today? Lotin: Of course today. The sooner the better. Figure: Good, I've been waiting to punch something through the head. Lotin: As soon as I get back I will send you a signal. Figure: And then they won't know what hit them. Song the recruits are sitting in this classroom. Magister Relgo and Magister Slick walk into the room. Relgo: Good morning class. of the recruits respond. Slick: Is something wrong? Relgo: They're shocked and disappointed. I didn't even know. Paper: How could you say that? Can you not see that you are being used? Relgo: What do you mean? Sci: Lotin is controlling you, and until we figure out how to stop him... Paper: Then we refuse to go to class. stands up out of his chair and so does Sci. Zon, Water, Rob, Brian, Toon, and Bink also stand up. Eventually, everyone is standing up. Slick: You are required to participate in class or you will recieve a detention. Sit down. This is your first warning. Toon: Make us sit down. Brian: We want a fair fight. Zon: So come out and face us Lotin. Relgo: This is nonsense. In your seats. Final warning. Bink: You cannot make us stand down. Aevan: Together we are too powerful. Slick: That's it! I... is a large explosion in the lobby on the Academy. Relgo looks out the door and sees a large figure appear out of a smoke cloud. He is tall and looks robotic. He has a bunch of fancy weapons and a super strong armor. Slick: Not now... Relgo: RUN TO THE BOMB SHELTER! two Magisters exit the room and the recruits follow. The figure heads down the path before Paper, Zon, and Toon can get out of the room. They sneak out behind the figure and head into the lobby. Toon: Who was that? Zon: I don't know, but he looked scary. Paper: His name is Ra'ol Set. Toon: Dude, how do you know these things? Paper: Remember when Sci stole that hard drive yesterday. Zon: Yeah. Paper: One of the files was titled Salimore base, and I knew that Salimore was a planet where the best bounty hunters on this side of the galaxy come from, right? Toon: Yes. Paper: Well I did some more research and discovered that the leader of all the bounty hunters is named Ra'ol Set. And that was him. Toon: So he is on Lotin's side? Zon: Probably. Paper: Either way, we need a plan, we can't just go charging in. Toon: Sure we can, it's not like we're alone... Zon: Let's do this. walk for a while and eventually make it to just outside a classroom on the third floor. Paper: I didn't even know that there were classrooms up here. Zon: Quiet, he's right there. see Ra'ol Set check a classroom in front of them. They hide behind a large rock that fell from the ceiling. Paper: We have to get to the bomb shelter. Zon: You can say that again. Paper: We have to get to the bomb shelter. Toon: Like he actually meant that. Set, from overhead: Bomb shelter or not, you will all die if you get in my way Zon: RUN! transforms into himself and XLR8 and speeds forward. Paper picks up Toon and speeds forward as well. Ra'ol Set follows. Set: I'm not finished with you creeps. Toon: Who you calling a creep you creep? Set: Do not play games with me child. appearing in a doorway: That's not a game. But this is... shoots a stream of fire at Ra'ol Set, creating a smoke cloud. The camera shows Ra'ol Set emerging from the cloud, unharmed. off screen: Uh-oh. Set: Fools! Sci: Follow me! Zon, Toon, and Sci enter the room that Sci previously exited. They throw a bunch of tables in front of the door and rest for a moment. Sci: There's a secret passageway somewhere in this room. looks around and finds a button behind the panel with the light switch. A door to a closet opens and the wall behind it disappears. Sci: Hurry. run into the passageway. The wall and door close behind them. Ra'ol Set bursts into the room and finds it empty. The camera cuts to the four recruits running through the passageway. They go down a staircase and make it to a room below the entire academy. Relgo: Thank goodness your safe. Slick: We were starting to get worried. Relgo: Luckily, we are the only ones in the building except for the android. The rest of the students were with Magisters Kruto and Hornbok were with the other students on a field mission. Brian: And what about Traitor Man? Bink: He's still in his office. Slick: He must have noticed the android by now. Paper: First of all don't you get it? That's not an android. That's Ra'ol Set, the leader of the bounty hunters from Salimore. You had a whole data file on an illegal military base on this guy's planet. Second of all, he is working with Lotin. They are both part of this organization called the Elite who is trying to destroy the academy and conquer the galaxy. Relgo: You really have lost your mind, haven't you. Water: The only reason you don't believe us is because Lotin is controlling you. He somehow has you permanently controlled with his psychic powers. Aevan: You've got to snap out of it. bursting in: Am I late? Set, crashing through the other side: No, you're just in time for your complete destruction. Commercial Set: Where are the Magisters? Relgo: What do you want with us? Set: Someone has put a hit out on the Magisters of the Plumbers' Academy, and I'm here to kill 'em all. points his arm cannon at Lotin and fires. Lotin does a backflip and dodges. He avoids a few more blasts and knocks Ra'ol Set backwards. Rob takes a sword and slashes at one of the hunter's arms. Sci uses a water whip to destroy his arm cannon. He knocks the two cadets away. Aevan attacks with his animated shadow, but the hunter simply knocks it back into his body. He pulls out a large zanbato. He waves it around, sending beams of energy around the room. Paper speeds into him, which stuns him for a second, just long enough for Slick to knock him onto the ground. Set, getting back up: I have to admit that your skills are impressive, but nothing compared to my shear power. waves the zanbato around and soon it has been lit on fire. Each time he swings, he sends a giant wave of fire at the recruits and the Magisters. Toon absorbs most of the fire while Jack slowly gets close enough to electrocute him. He knocks Jack into the wall with the back of his hand. Ben sends a sonic scream at him but this doesn't seem to do much to him. It only slows the recruits from attacking. Bink: Gnivom pots mih ekam! Set starts to slow down his attacks patterns but the spell isn't strong enough. Water and Slick charge at him, keeping him against the wall. Brian turns into a flashlight and shines himself in Ra'ol Set's eyes. He closes them and gets his arms out from behind Water and Slick. He grabs their heads and smashes then together. He grabs flashlight Brian and throws him across the room. Zon fires some green energy blasts at him, which distracts him. He chases Zon across the room. Aevan gets around the hunter and jumps onto his back. Rob tosses him his sword and Aevan stabs it through a large power box on his back. Ra'ol Set falls to the ground and stays for a moment. Bink: Did we win? Water: I sure hope so. Set flicks open a compartment on his arm. He presses and button and slowly starts to get up. His hands, now uncovered by armor, start glowing blue. Set: I really didn't want to have to do this, but it looks like I have to. Have you ever wondered why h=hunters from my planet are the best in the galaxy? Zon: Not really? Ben: Yeah, I don't really care. Set: I thought you would. Anyway, it is because we have great friends, and one of our scientists built a machine that can harness the power of anything we touch. That scientist was obviously born on Osmos V, but does it matter? picks up Zon. His hand glows brighter for a second and then returns to the normal glowing light. He throws Zon into the wall. He morphs so that he is half Diamondhead. He begins to shoot diamonds at everyone. Aevan shoots his shadow at him, but the hunter absorbs it and throws it back at him. He shoots his shadows and starts to attack Paper. Paper leads his shadows out of the room and through the academy. The shadow starts to catch up to him so Paper tries to go a little bit faster. He eventually jumps as the shadows flies past him. The camera cuts back to the shelter with the others. Toon throws some fireballs at Ra'ol Set, but he absorbs them and sends streams of fire back at the recruits. Sci counters with a wave of water. As time goes on, Ra'ol Set begins to slow down because he doesn't have his shadow. Brian turns into an extra sword for Rob as Rob runs up to the hunter. He slashes his swords at Ra'ol Set, but he grabs the real sword and snaps it in half. Brian turns back to normal and then turns into an elephant. He charges against the hunter, but he absorbs Brian and throws him against the wall. Paper returns with Ra'ol Set's shadow in a bottle. Set: Give it back to me! I need it! Paper: Yes you do, don't you? Unfortunately I'm not going to give it back. places the bottle down. He grabs his bow and fires a few titanium tipped arrows at the hunter. These breaks his other weapons. Ra'ol Set turns into a disosaur and picks up Water, then Bink, and then Sci. He reaches for, but Paper knocks him out of the way. He absorbs Paper and then throws him aside. He breaks the bottle and lets his shadow return to him. He grabs Ben, Jack, and then Rob and absorbs them all. His entire body starts to glow with a bright blue light. Slick takes out a large zanbato and slashes it against the hunter's own zanbato. Lotin notices that the device in his arm is overflowing with energy. Lotin: Let him absorb you. It will overflow his machine! tosses his Zanbato aside. Ra'ol Set, who didn't hear Lotin, absorbs Slick and then Relgo. He grabs Lotin and absorbs him, too. He grabs Toon and absorbs him. He creates a few clones of himself and shows off all of his new powers, but the machine doesn't overflow. Set: Fools, you tried to overflow my machine, didn't you? It won't work, it was designed to never run out of room to absorb. Now, it is time for the end. You have lasted too long. Now, you will all die! Commercial Lotin: It should have worked! Paper: Why would you trust him? Toon: Ra'ol Set is going to destroy us, too. Sci: Maybe if he doesn't attack us, he will overflow. Brian: It's worth a shot! Rob: Everyone run! recruits and Magisters scatter from the room. Ra'ol Set chases Brian, Rob, Water, Zon, and Relgo down a long passageway. He fires rockets, missiles, and other explosives at them. They turn a corner and run down the hallway. Ra'ol Set gets to the corner and gets hit by one of Paper's arrows. He sees Paper in the stairway and chases after him. He gets ambushed by Slick, who runs away after hitting him with a rock. Ra'ol Set starts to slow down as his device starts to overflow. Set: No, you can't defeat me. Lotin: We already have. kicks Ra'ol Set in the face and then Paper hits him with an arrow. Rob grabs his swords and slashes the device on Ra'ol Set's arm. It starts to overflow uncontrollably. Bink: Get clear! recruits and Magisters run away as the device explodes. Ra'ol Set is left on the ground. His armor is destroyed and his weapons are all gone. He stands up and grabs the lone zanbato that is still usable. Set: I have been defeated, but I will return another day. Lotin: Look, I'll pay your triple whatever your getting if you stop attacking us. Set: I don't fight for money, although it is a nice bonus, rather I fight for what I want to get done. What I want right now is a world where people can do whatever they want. A world without rules. A world ruled by the Elite. Normally I would accept triple, but triple times zero is still zero, so not a chance. I'll be back. activates hit rocket boots and flies off into space. Lotin stares up into space for a moment then heads to his office. The recruits head back to the barracks. Paper: That was really interesting. Aevan: Maybe it was to trick us? Brian: What do you mean? Aevan: Maybe Lotin let us find out that he was a member of the Elite so that we would be confused when Ra'ol Set claimed he was working for the Elite but he still attacked Lotin. Ben: It's a possibility. Jack: But for now I think we should go back to classes. We don't need to boycott. Water: Agreed. The more we boycott, the more Lotin will suspect we know more than we should. Zon: And the more the Magisters think we are insane. Rob: Soon enough they will find out. Toon: For now, it's good that they don't know. Sci: We can't exactly change that until Lotin is gone. Paper: Lotin... Brian: What's the matter? Paper: I forgot all about it. Lotin still has my computer! Rob: It's too late now, man, it's probably long gone. Paper: Fine, but this is the last straw. Whatever move Lotin, or the Elite for that matter makes next, it will most certainly cross the line. End Category:Episodes Category:Young Plumbers Category:Young Plumbers Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Earth-19